A known conventional vehicle heat-exchange module includes a condenser (heat exchanger), a radiator (heat exchanger), a cooling fan that forcibly supplies external air to the condenser and the radiator, and a fan shroud that has an opening portion formed in a substantially circular shape in plan view and that guides external air heat-exchanged by the condenser and the radiator to the cooling fan through the opening portion.
In this vehicle heat-exchange module, a flow that has flown out through the rotation of the cooling fan contains a component traveling from the heat exchangers toward the downstream side and a component in a swirling direction of the cooling fan.
Of those components, the flow component in the swirling direction of the cooling fan does not contribute to the amount of air passing through the heat exchangers. Therefore, in order to reduce the flow component in the swirling direction, stator blades are disposed at the downstream side of the cooling fan.
When a flow passing through the cooling fan collides with the stator blades, the flow in the swirling direction is deflected to flow in the downstream direction, thus reducing the swirling components. As a result, the work performed by the cooling fan can be reduced, thereby eventually suppressing the input power required for rotating the cooling fan (for example, see PTL 1).